Dukes (IV)
, | Sitzplätze = 2 (Fahrer und Beifahrer) | Wert = 22.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 252 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Hinterradantrieb | Getriebe = Vier-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 1.700 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Dukes-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Dukes (dt. Herzöge, auch Stadtteil von Liberty City) ist ein Zweitürer aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der von Imponte hergestellt wird. Er basiert auf dem 1969er Dodge Charger, besitzt aber auch Züge des Pontiac GTO aus demselben Jahr. Der Name „Duke“ ist eine Anspielung auf die Serie „Ein Duke kommt selten allein“ (Originaltitel: „The Dukes of Hazzard“), die von 1979 bis 1985 im amerikanischen Fernsehen lief. Die beiden Protagonisten heißen Duke mit Nachnamen und fahren einen Orangenen 1969er Dodge Charger, der auch unter dem Namen „General Lee“ bekannt ist. Varianten Der Dukes ist unter Umständen das Fahrzeug mit den meisten Modellvarianten im Spiel. Es gibt ihn zum einen mit einem kleinen Lufteinlass auf der Motorhaube (siehe Bild), mit einer kleinen Ausbuchtung an derselben Stelle, auf der der Schriftzug „Supercharged“ geschrieben steht, oder aber mit einem auffälligen, großen Kompressor, auf dem ein sogenannter bug catcher (dt. Fliegenfänger) montiert ist. Alle Modellvarianten tragen den Schriftzug „750 HP“ auf beiden Seiten - ein Hinweis auf den kraftvollen 750 PS-V8-Motor. Alle Versionen des Wagens können mit einem Heckspoiler oder Lamellen an der Heckscheibe angetroffen werden. Jeder Dukes mit einem bug catcher hat außerdem einen Frontspoiler, einen „Highway Reaper“-Aufkleber auf den seitlichen Heckteilen und Motorhaubenmagneten. Dank des Aufklebers und der aggressiven Gestaltung dieses Modells wird es auch „Highway Reaper“-Variante genannt. Fahrverhalten miniatur|Der Motor mit Kompressor vom Highway Reaper Dukes Die Leistung des Dukes ist relativ zweischneidig: Zum einen hat der Dukes eines sehr starken Supercharged-V8-Motor, zum anderen kann er auf Grund der weichen Federung (weiche Federung = viel Traktion beim Beschleunigen, aber schlechte Fahreigenschaften in der Kurve) diese Kraft nicht vollständig auf die Straße übertragen, weshalb die Räder in den ersten drei Gängen gerne durchdrehen. Trotz allem hat der Dukes eine recht hohe Endgeschwindigkeit. Die Steuerung ist ebenso zweischneidig: Da das Gewicht des Wagens stark nach vorne verlagert ist und er eine bei Muscle-Cars beliebte weiche Federung hat, bricht das Heck des Wagens nur allzu schnell aus, was das Fahren um Kurven stark erschwert. Hat man jedoch Übung mit dem Wagen, kann man ihn für geradezu spektakuläre Drifts einsetzen. Für Verfolgungsjagden ist der Wagen jedoch denkbar ungeeignet, da er sich schon bei dem kleinsten Schubser an das seitliche Heck einmal um die eigene Achse dreht. Zudem bringen die Bremsen des Dukes die schwere Karosserie nur schleppend zum Stehen. Zwar hat er hinten starke Trommelbremsen, jedoch vorne nur ziemlich kleine Scheibenbremsen. Diese stabile Verarbeitung bringt aber auch noch den angenehmen Nebeneffekt der Schadensresistenz mit sich und es braucht schon so einige Schüsse oder Kollisionen, bis der Dukes schließlich am Straßenrand liegen bleibt. Fundorte GTA IV & Add-ons # Der einzige dauerhafte Parkplatz des Dukes ist ein kleiner Parkplatz neben der verlassenen Sprunk-Fabrik in Tudor, Alderney # Häufig in Dukes anzutreffen GTA IV # Ein dunkelrotes Modell steht in der Vauxite Street in East Holland, Algonquin, wenn es für Stevies Autoklau-SMS benötigt wird # In der Mission Lure, auf der Straße vor der Wohnung der Zielperson, East Holland, Algonquin (in einzigartiger schwarzer Lackierung mit rotem Perlglanz, dazu mit schwarzen Zierstreifen und Felgen) The Lost and Damned # In der Mission Communication Breakdown Trivia * Wenn man den Dukes ein paar Mal zu oft in den Pay’n’Spray fährt, wird er eine einzigartige, dunkelgrüne, fast schwarze Lackierung annehmen, die man hinterher nicht mehr ändern kann. * In der Mission Lure besitzt die Zielperson einen Dukes mit einer einzigartigen schwarzen Lackierung und Chromteilen. Dieser steht direkt vor dem Wohnhaus der Zielperson. * Der Wagen ist offensichtlich vorne tiefergelegt. Diese Eigenschaft ist sonst nur beim Tampa zu beobachten. * Das Fahrzeug besitzt komischerweise keine Nummernschilder. * Der voreingestellte Radiosender im Wagen ist Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * Das Highway-Reaper-Logo erinnert entfernt an das von DreamWorks. *In der Beta-Version besaß der Dukes noch keine Sidepipes. *Eventuell stammt der Name "Dukes" von dem bekannten Dodge Charger (General Lee) welcher als Vorbild zu diesem Auto dient, aus der Serie "The Dukes of Hazzard". *Die „Highway-Reaper“-Version des Wagens und dessen Logo könnten unter Umständen eine Anspielung an das „Superbee“-Modell des Dodge Coronet sein. Galerie Dukes Front.png|Front- und Seitenansicht des Dukes Dukes Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Dukes Reaper.jpg|Leicht modifizierter Dukes mit Spoiler Dukes für Steve.jpg|Dukes aus Stevies Autoklau-Missionen Dukes Highway Reaper.jpg|Das „Highway Reaper“-Modell Dukes-GTA4-HighwayReaper-decal.jpg|Das Logo der Highway Reaper vom Dukes Dukes badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken. Einzelnachweise en:Dukes (car) es:Dukes (coche) fr:Dukes (véhicule) pl:Dukes (pojazd) ru:Dukes (автомобиль) sv:Dukes (bil) Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Muscle-Cars Kategorie:Coupés Kategorie:Oldtimer